Rosario Vampire: Kitsune Shinso Vampire
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: Kitsune Naragari is a student who transferred to Yokai Academy without his consent. Now stuck there, Kitsune go through a school full of monsters and survive what's thrown his way. Luckily due to his father's side, he won't have to suffer defeat due to his Shinso Powers by his side, along with his friends (Review and Share with friends)
1. Meet Kitsune Naragari

_**Currently on a bus**_

"*Sighs* Great" a black haired boy said in annoyance before continuing "Shipped off to a new school without my consent, I figured she'd do something like this"

[Flashback plays]

"Pack your bags kiddo" the boy's mother said

"Why?" the brunette asked

"You're going to a new school" the mother replied

"A new school?" the brunette asked

"That's right" the mother said "I got a flyer from a nice man, and the flyer was for this neat school called Yokai Academy"

"But why do I have to go there?" the brunette asked before continuing "I like my other school"

"I figured this one would be better" the mother replied

"Nothing was wrong with it" the brunette said

"I heard that there were many problems in the past" the mother said

"That was the past and this is the present" the brunette said

"C'mon, you don't even know what you're going up against" the mother said

"I have high doubts" the brunette said

"I already called the school, and they wish you good luck along with your friends" the mother said

"Great, now I really have to go to this school" the brunette said

"Oh stop your complaining and get some shuteye" the mother said before continuing "The bus comes early tomorrow"

"Fine" the brunette said in annoyance and frustration

[Flashback ends]

"Hey kid" the bus driver said

"What's up?" the brunette asked

"You new to this school?" the bus driver asked

"Yeah" the brunette replied before speaking "Why what's up?"

"Watch your back" the bus driver replied before continuing "Cause this is one scary ass school"

"Thanks for the info I guess" the brunette said

"No problem" the bus driver said with a creepy smile

 ** _One hour later_**

"Alright, here's your stop kid" the bus driver said before continuing "Remember what I told you"

"Yeah" the brunette said before continuing "Thanks for the ride"

"Don't mention it" the bus driver said before pulling off

"He seems somewhat cool" the brunette said before continuing "I should take his advice about this school into consideration if I wanna make it far"

 ** _Later on_**

"This place freaks me the hell out" the brunette said as he examined the place

Soon a swarm off bats come out of nowhere which swarm the brunette before going somewhere else

"Tch, damn rodents" the brunette said in annoyance

Later on, the teen continues to walk through the woods until he stops to look around

"Okay seriously, who the hell is following me?" the brunette asked

"Just me" a bat said before continuing "Whee"

"Next time, give me the heads up" the brunette said as he threw a rock at the bat

"Ow" The bat said before continuing "That hurt whee"

"Maybe I should just get out of here" the brunette said before continuing "Its better than being here"

Just then, a girl and her bike hit the brunette straight in his face

 **THUD**

"Youch" the brunette said in pain as he rubbed his face

"Ow" said a pink haired girl in pain

"Oh shit" the brunette said as he makes his way over to the girl

"That hurt" the pinkette said

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked before continuing "Is anything hurt?"

"No, I'm fine" the pinkette replied before continuing "Thank you"

"No problem" the brunette said before continuing "Its the least I could do"

"Oh no, you're bleeding" the pinkette said

"Seriously? I didn't even feel the pain, or at least I only felt it for a few seconds" the brunette said to himself before continuing "Is that normal?"

The pinkette gets close the wipe the brunette's face before stopping

"I can't" the pinkette said to herself

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked

"I mustn't...but his blood smell so good" the pinkette said to herself

"What's with this chick?" the brunette asked himself

Soon the pinkette grabs the brunette by his face

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" the brunette asked

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it" the pinkette said

"What the hell's going on with you?" the brunette asked

"I'm a Vampire" the pinkette said

"Wait, the f*ck?" the brunette asked

 **KAPPUCHU**

"GAH!" the brunette said before continuing "You psycho, you just bit me!"

"Oh I'm so sorry" the pinkette apologized

"You bit me, why'd you do that!?" the brunette asked

"I'm sorry, but your blood smelled so good" the pinkette replied

"Why would you smell my blood, let alone drink it?" the brunette asked

"Like I said before" the pinkette replied before continuing "I'm a Vampire"

"Right" the brunette said in disbelief before speaking mentally "This girl's crazy"

"Are you going to Yokai Academy too?" the pinkette asked as she picks up her stuff

"Uh yeah" the brunette replied

"That's great, this is my first year too" the pinkette said

"Is that so?" the brunette asked

"Sorry, but I have to ask" the pinkette said

"Ask away" the brunette said

'What do you think about Vampires?" the pinkette asked

"They're pretty cool I guess" the brunette replied before continuing "If you like 'em, then who am I to judge"

"Thank you" Moka said happily as she tackles the brunette

"Oh c'mon" the brunette said to himself

"If that's the case, then maybe we could be friends" the pinkette said

"Sure" the brunette said before continuing "That sounds nice"

"Fantastic" the pinkette said before continuing "I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet"

"Well that's understandable" the brunette said

"I'm Moka Akashiya" the pinkette said as she introduced herself

"Kitsune Narahari" the brunette introduced

"We should probably get a move on" Moka said before continuing "We don't want to be late for classes"

"Might as well" Kitsune said

 _ **Later in class**_

"Good-morning students, if you're new here then welcome to Yokai Academy" the teacher said before continuing "My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher"

"She seems promising" Kitsune said mentally

"I'm sure everyone knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school, one that is exclusively for monsters" Ms. Nekonome said

"A school for monsters?" Kitsune asked in confusion before speaking mentally "Is it me? or is everyone in this school crazy?"

"Currently, this planet is well over controlled of Humans, so in order for monsters like you and I to survive, the only option that we have is to learn how to coexist with them" Ms. Nekonome said

"Yep, this school is bonkers" Kitsune said mentally

"And that brings us to our first rule" Ms. Nekonome said before continuing "Except in certain circumstances on campus, you must stay in your human form, which leads us to rule number two; make sure you never-ever reveal your monster identity to others and I'm sure you can see why, Everyone will follow these rules right?"

"Yes" The class replied

"*Scoffs* Bunch of boring rules" said one student

"And you are?...aha, Saizou Komiya" Ms. Nekonome said

"If we do happen to see a Human, why not eat it?" Saizou asked before continuing "That's what I would do"

"What a freak" Kitsune said to himself

"Well now, there's no chance of that happening" Ms. Nekonome said before continuing "In this school, all the teachers and students are monsters"

"And what happens if a students manages to get in?" Kitsune asked

"They would killed immediately" Ms. Nekonome replied with a smile

"Dark" Kitsune said

"Say whatever you want, but I've been smelling a human since I got here" Saizou said before continuing "But his or her's scent keeps throwing me off"

Soon Moka opens the classroom

"I'm sorry I'm late" Moka apologized

"No worries, just go ahead and introduce yourself" Ms. Nekonome said

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya" Moka introduced

"Dude, she is so hot" Classmate #1 said

"Seriously" Classmate #2 said

"And here I thought she was a tardy pants" Kitsune said to himself

"Kitsune, its you!" Moka said as she tackles Kitsune

"What's wrong with this chick?" Kitsune asked mentally

[Intermission plays]

"Rosario Vampire" Kitsune said in a light tone

*Shows Kitsune with crimson eyes and silver hair

"Rosario Vampire" Kitsune said in a dark tone

[Intermission ends]

 _ **In the hallway**_

"The bus driver dude was right, this is one weird ass school...or was it scary, meh it doesn't matter" Kitsune said before continuing "Luckily, I have one friend here, sad thing is that she's not exactly normal, but then again I can't judge"

 _ **Outside the school**_

"I'm not gonna lie" Kitsune said mentally before continuing "When you look past the freaky decorations, this school doesn't look too bad"

"What do you think of this school?" Moka asked

"Its okay I guess" Kitsune replied

"I like this school" Moka said before continuing "The teachers are nice and friendly"

"You're right about that" Kitsune said as Saizou appears from the corner

"Hey there sexy" Saizou said as he makes his way over to the two

"Oh great" Kitsune said mentally before continuing "That guy"

Saizou then picks Kitsune up by his shirt

"Hey man, get your hands off a me" Kitsune said

"What's a pretty girl hanging with jackass like this?" Saizou asked

"Well f*ck you too pal" Kitsune said

"Hey let him go" Moka said

"You heard the lady" Kitsune said

Saizou then throws Kitsune into a vending machine

 **CRASH!**

"Kitsune!" Moka said as she was about to run over to her friend, but is then stopped by Saizou

"Forget about that scrub, and hang out with a guy like me" Saizou said

"No way, I prefer to hang out with nice people" Moka said as she runs over to Kitsune

"That son of a bitch" Kitsune said

"Are you okay?" Moka asked

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would" Kitsune replied

 _ **Later, on the rooftop**_

"Wow, that was pretty scary" Moka said

"If that's what you call scary" Kitsune said

"Are you sure you're okay?" Moka asked

"Yeah, I'm straight" Kitsune said before continuing "The bastard was really strong, I really want to kick his ass and show him what for"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get over it" Moka said

"I really hope so" Kitsune said

"Anyway, what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked before continuing "I've been dying to know"

"I thought we weren't suppose to give away our identities" Kitsune said

"Oh right" Moka said before continuing "Never mind that then"

"You've already told me that you're a vampire" Kitsune said

"Well when I told you that, I didn't know that was a rule here" Moka said

"If you ask me, you look like a regular girl" Kitsune said before continuing "Not to be some kind of Vampire Racist or anything"

"No, its okay" Moka said before continuing "The reason I look like this, is because of my rosary"

"Rosary?" Kitsune asked

"Right here" Moka said as she showed the Rosary between her chest

"I'd prefer not to look like a pervert" Kitsune said

"Its okay" Moka said

"Okay then" Kitsune said as he looks at the rosary before continuing "So what's it do?"

"If I were to take this Rosary off, then a powerful version of me would come out" Moka explained

"Is that bad?" Kitsune asked

"It depends, but she's terrifying" Moka replied

"I see" Kitsune said

"That's why I wear it, it stores my power away" Moka said

"That push from earlier begs to differ" Kitsune said himself

"I can't even take it off" Moka said

"Well that's okay" Kitsune said before continuing "Even if you chance, there's a chance you're probably the same Moka...I hope"

Soon Moka hugs Kitsune

"I knew you'd understand" Moka said before continuing "You're like my first friend here"

"That's nice" Kitsune said

"And also, you're my first in another way" Moka said

"How so?" Kitsune asked

"All I ever had was tomato juice and transfusion packs" Moka said before continuing "I never sucked anyone's blood before your today"

"Is that so?" Kitsune asked

"It tasted so sweet" Moka said

"Why're you getting close?" Kitsune asked

"So rich" Moka said

"I don't like where this is going" Kitsune said as Moka hugs him

"I can never forget it" Moka said

"Please stop" Kitsune said

Soon Kitsune sees a Moka with white hair and red eyes

"Holy sh*t" Kitsune said

"Are you okay?" Moka asked

"Yeah...I'm fine" Kitsune replied before continuing "Its just...those eyes...and that hair"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Moka asked

"Yeah, just need to take a walk" Kitsune said as he then walks off

"Kitsune" Moka said in a worried tone

 _ **Later, in the hallway**_

"What the hell did I just see?" Kitsune asked before continuing "And why did she look like Moka?"

 _ **Outside the academy**_

"Geez, this school is really something else" Kitsune said before continuing "How did mom even meet that dude?"

"Kitsune!" Moka shouts

"What's up?" Kitsune asked

"You were acting kind of weird" Moka replied

"Yeah I know" Kitsune said before continuing "But I just saw something...not right"

"You could talk to me about it if you like" Moka suggested

"No, I'm fine" Kitsune said before speaking mentally "Should I tell her?"

"Kitsune, are you alright?" Moka asked before continuing "You seem a little off right now"

"Moka...how do you feel about humans?" Kitsune asked

"Humans?" Moka asked

"Yeah" Kitsune replied before continuing "Or better yet, how do you feel about Human schools?"

"I don't like humans" Moka said before continuing "Back in my old school, I was teased a lot and I didn't have anyone to talk to...But when I met you, you were okay with who I was"

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you...But I'm human" Kitsune said in a sad tone

"Are you serious?" Moka asked in shock

"Sadly yes, the reason I came to this school was because my mom forced me without my consent" Kitsune replied before continuing "It was a totally stupid choice, but here I am...If you don't want to be friends that's fine, I don't think I would last very long at this school anyway"

With that, Kitsune walks off leaving Moka behind

 _ **In the forest**_

"I feel like a jackass for breaking her heart like that" Kitsune said

Kitsune soon arrives at a bench and sits down

"Maybe I should try to cheer her up or something" Kitsune said before continuing "But then again, she probably doesn't like me at this point, so its useless now"

 _ **Back with Moka**_

"Gotta make things right" Moka said mentally as she runs off to find Kitsune

"So where do you think you're going?" Saizou asked before continuing "Why don't you stick around babe?"

"Sorry, but I'm busy now" Moka said

Saizou then chuckles before transforming into his true form

"How about you get busy with my true form" Saizou said before continuing "I'm an Orc"

"No way" Moka said in disbelief

 _ **Back with Kitsune**_

"What do you think I should do?" Kitsune asked while on the phone

 _"I think you should be the bigger person_ " Replied Kitsune's mother before continuing _"It's better than living a life of regret"_

"I guess you're right" Kitsune said

 _"As always_ " Kitsune's mother said

Just then, Moka's loud scream was heard from a distance

"What was that?" Kitsune asked himself before continuing "It sounded like Moka"

 _"Is everything alright Kitsune?"_ Kitsune's mother asked

"Yeah, I'll call you back" Kitsune replied

 _"Alright, be safe"_ Kitsune's mother said as she hung up

"She sounds like she's in trouble" Kitsune said before continuing "Better go see what's up"

 _ **Back with Moka and Saizou**_

"C'mon babe, what's the deal?" Saizou asked before continuing "I showed you my monster form, why won't you show me yours...don't tell me that a sexy little thing like you is shy"

"For one, its against school rules" Moka said

"Well we're outside now" Saizou said before continuing "School rules don't mean jack to me"

Saizou soon uses his tongue to grab Moka by her leg

"Oh no" Moka said

Saizou then throws Moka into a tree

 **THUD!**

"GAH!" Moka said in pain

"Heh-heh-heh" Saizou chuckles

"Hey dickhead" Kitsune said before continuing "Why don't you actually be a man and fight me, instead of beating up a girl"

"Kitsune" Moka said

"Why don't you get lost jackass" Saizou said as he slaps Kitsune into a tree

 **THUD!**

"Shit, that hurt" Kitsune said

"I guess you can't back up what you say" Saizou said

"Under certain conditions" Kitsune said

Saizou then picks up Kitsune and throws him off the cliff

 **THUD!**

"Kitsune no" Moka said as she runs over to her friend

"Hey, where're you going?" Saizou asked before continuing "We're not done here"

 _ **Down the cliff**_

"What an asshole" Kitsune said

"Hold on, I'm coming" Moka said as she slides down the cliff before coming to Kitsune

"Now I really wanna hurt this asswipe" Kitsune said

"I know, but he's too strong" Moka said

"Then we're screwed" Kitsune said

"Don't say that" Moka said before continuing "Maybe I could get a teacher"

"Actually *looks Moka's Rosary* I got a better idea" Kitsune said with a smirk

"What do you mean?" Moka asked

Kitsune then takes off Moka's rosary

"What goes around, comes around" Kitsune said with a smirk

"You took off...my Rosary" Moka said in shock

"Heh-heh" Kitsune chuckles with a cheeky grin

Soon Moka begins to glow and the sky turns dark red

"This might be interesting?" Kitsune asked himself

Bat soon swarm around Moka's body

"So are bats just gonna stay on her like that?" Kitsune asked

"What the hell is this?" Saizou asked before continuing "What did you do?"

"Just took this off" Kitsune replied as he holds up the Rosary

"Damn you" Saizou said

"Well, what can I say?" Kitsune asked

"She looks different" Saizou said before continuing "This is a whole new Moka"

"I'm guessing she must've transformed" Kitsune said before continuing "So this is what she looks like"

The bat's then come off Moka, revealing an entirely different version

" **So I suppose the one who woke me up was you huh?** " Other Moka asked

"What the hell? what's wrong with me?" Saizou asked himself before continuing "She's just standing there...menacingly "

"Looks like this battle is over" Kitsune said

"No, this can't be" Saizou said before continuing "Pull it together"

" ***Yawns* Its time for you to know your place** " Other Moka said

Moka then sends a powerful kick towards Saizou, which sends him crashing onto the wall behind him

 **CRASH!**

"Amazing" Kitsune said before continuing "She's so strong"

" **Now for you** " Other Moka said as she turns to Kitsune

"What's up?" Kitsune asked as he then get out and brushes himself off

" **You're Kitsune Narahari right?** " Other Moka asked

"That's right" Kitsune replied

" **Make sure to** **keep the other part of me safe** " Other Moka said

"You have my word" Kitsune said

" **Good** " Other Moka replied

Before Moka puts her rosary on, Saizou gets up and shakes the rock off of him

"Oh shit" Kitsune said

" **Look like he wants round two** " Other Moka said

"Damn you" Saizou said in anger before continuing "I'll make sure the both of you die!"

Saizou then charges at the two, but before Saizou can strike at the two, Kitsune sends a powerful punch towards Saizou's stomach

"GAH!" Saizou said in pain

" **Well-Well, look at what we have here** " Other Moka said with a smirk

"Sorry, but no one's dying today" Kitsune said

A black tribal design forms on Kitsune's arm, while pinkish red aura surrounds it

"It ends now" Kitsune said before continuing "Away with you"

Kitsune sends out a powerful punch which sends Saizou into the wall

 **CRASH!**

"They're strong...both of them" Saizou said until he passes out

"That was awesome whee" the talking bat said

 _ **Later on**_

"I still don't know how I managed to pull that off" Kitsune said as he examines his arm

" **It probably has something to do with your other side** " Other Moka said

"Other side" Kitsune asked before continuing "What other side?"

" **You do know about your other heritage right?** " Other Moka asked

"No" Kitsune replied

" **I see** " Other Moka said before continuing " **Listen well Kitsune Naragari** "

"Alright" Kitsune said

" **Half of your heritage is a part of a powerful race of vampires** " Other Moka said

"Crazy" Kitsune said

" **Indeed** " Other Moka replied before continuing " **They're called Shinso Vampires** "

"Shinso...Vampires?" Kitsune asked

" **That's right** " Other Moka replied before continuing "Like I said before, they're very powerful"

"I guess that's why I gotten stronger all of the sudden" Kitsune said

" **It could be that your vampiric powers are emerging** " Other Moka suggested

"I see" Kitsune said as he examines his arm once more before continuing "Well now what?"

" **Just keep your new found powers in check** " Other Moka replied before continuing " **I'd prefer it if you didn't get killed** "

"Yes" Kitsune said with a nod

" **Until next time** " Other Moka said

Other Moka puts the Rosary back in place, and reverts back to regular Moka

"This has been one hell of a day" Kitsune said

 _ **Later on**_

"Where am I?" Moka asked

"We're at school" Kitsune replied

"Did we beat Saizou?" Moka asked

"Yeah-huh" Kitsune replied before continuing "Gave him something he won't forget"

"That's great" Moka said

"Definitely" Kitsune said

"Oh no, you're bleeding again" Moka said

"Damn, I barely even noticed" Kitsune said

"Here, let me help you out" Moka said

"Uh thanks" Kitsune said

Moka goes in the wipe the blood

"Hey take it easy with the cut" Kitsune said

"It smells so good" Moka said

"Oh god, not again" Kitsune said

"I'm sorry, I can't contain myself" Moka apologized

Moka goes in and bites Kitsune's neck

"GAH!" Kitsune said before continuing "Dammit woman"

"I'm sorry but your blood smells amazing" Moka said

"Isn't there a law against biting other vampires?" Kitsune said

"You're a vampire?" Moka asked

"No...Well...Yes" Kitsune replied before continuing "Technically I'm half vampire...Shinso to be precise"

"Are you serious?" Moka asked in awe

"Yep, you're other half told me that I was a Shinso" Kitsune replied

"That's amazing" Moka said

"Seriously" Kitsune said before continuing "Anyway we should get going"

"Yeah, I don't think I wanna stick around when Saizou wakes up" Moka said

"Yeah, let's go" Kitsune said

"This isn't the end" Saizou said warily

"Oh shut up" Kitsune said

Kitsune throws a rock a Saizou in which multiple rocks come tumbling down

"What a chapter" the mouse-bat said before continuing "Whee"

[Preview]

"This school ain't so bad" Kitsune said

"It's alright once you get into the swing of things" Moka said

"Who's that blue haired chick?" Kitsune asked before continuing "Why is she looking at me like that?"

"Next Time: Succubus and a Vampire" Moka said

"See ya later" Kitsune said

[End]


	2. Succubus and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based story. Rosario Vampire and Capu2 is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Gonzo and Funimation. Please support the official release :)**

* * *

 _ **In Kitsune's dorm**_

 **RING-RING-RING!**

"Huh?" Kitsune said wearily

Kitsune turns his head to see his alarm clock going off

"Oh...It's just the alarm clock" Kitsune said with a yawn

Kitsune gets up from his bed and goes to turn off the clock

"Time to get the day started" Kitsune said as he exits the room

 _ **Outside the dormitory**_

"What a good night's sleep" Student #1 said

"You transformed while sleeping" Student #2 said

"Crap, that's against the school rules" Student #1 said before continuing "You transformed too"

"Damn, I didn't even notice" Student #2 said

"Yokai Academy" Kitsune said mentally before continuing "A school made for monsters to cooperate with humans, yet they completely ignore the fact that they'll kill you if you're human, which really defeats the purpose of Yokai Academy"

Kitsune finishes washing up and heads back into his room

"I really don't know how they'll take it once they find out that I'm human" Kitsune said to himself before continuing "Maybe they'll take it lightly since I'm half human"

Kitsune puts on a white short sleeved button shirt, black pants and a pair of white, red, black and grey Jordan Flight 45's [Yes, seriously...Don't judge me]

"Alright" Kitsune said as he adjusts his red tie before continuing "Let's get this show on the road"

 **[Chapter 2: Succubus and a Vampire]**

 _ **Outside the dormitory**_

"That was one helluva day yesterday" Kitsune said before continuing "I may be in for a wild ride, if stuff like this continues to happen"

"Dude check it out" Student #3 said

"Total hottie" Student #4 said

"She's so beautiful, it outta be a crime" Student #5 said

"What're they talking about?" Kitsune asked himself

Kitsune looks up to see Moka walking towards him

"Oh, that explains it" Kitsune said

"Good morning Kitsune" Moka said as she hugs Kitsune

"Good morning to you too Moka" Kitsune said

"Son of a bitch" Student #3 said

"How come he gets to have her?" Student #4 asked

"Its probably because he saved her from that Saizou dude" Student #5 replied

"Well that's half true" Kitsune said mentally

"Let's go or we'll be late" Moka said

Moka grabs Kitsune's hand and runs off

"Hey wait" Kitsune said before continuing "Slow down"

"Now there holding hands, what's the deal!?" Student #3 asked in anger

"What makes him so special!?" Student #4 asked also in anger

"This is so painful!" Student #5 shouts

"So envious!" the students shout

"Hmm" said a girl with light blue hair

 ** _Later on_**

"Hey Kitsune" Moka said

"What's up?" Kitsune asked

"It must be lonely for you to be in a school full of monsters" Moka said

"Well kind of" Kitsune replied before continuing "I'll just have to go with the flow, and keep my race under wraps"

"Either way, if you're having and issue please come talk to me" Moka said before continuing "I'll do my best to help you"

"If it makes you happy then sure" Kitsune said

"Oh thank you" Moka said as she hugs Kitsune

"Hugs are nice" Kitsune said

"Your blood smells so good" Moka said

"What?" Kitsune asked

 **KAPPUCHU**

"GAH!" Kitsune shouts in pain before continuing "You can't go biting people without their consent ya know!"

"I'm sorry" Moka apologized

"Let's just get a move on" Kitsune said with a sigh before walking off

 ** _At the front gate_**

"That girl is probably going to be the death of me" Kitsune said before continuing "Then again, I shouldn't overreact that much"

"Somebody...Help" said the blue haired girl

"Who said that?" Kitsune asked as he turns to see the bluenette

Kitsune then makes his way over to the bluenette

"Are you alright?" Kitsune asked

"I feel dizzy" the bluenette replied as she looks up

"Well, let's get you to the nurses office" Kitsune said

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" the bluenette asked

"Sure" Kitsune replied as he extends his hand

"Thank you" the bluenette said

The bluenette grabs Kitsune's hand and hoists herself up

"Are you gonna be fine on the way there?" Kitsune asked

The bluenette doesn't respond and instead presses her chest onto Kitsune's

"What the hell?" Kitsune asked in confusion

"Is something the matter?" the bluenette replied

"No, not at all" Kitsune replied sarcastically before continuing "It's not like your chest is all up on me or anything *sighs* let's just get you to the nurses office"

"Thank you very much" the bluenette said with a smile

"No problem" Kitsune said as he begins to walk forward

"Perfect" the bluenette said silently followed by a smirk

 _ **Later on the school rooftop**_

"I'm sensing bad vibes coming from you" said a black haired girl

[Kitsune Narrating: This girl is Tamashi Seikatsu. We're not sure what her race is, even though she wouldn't tell us regardless. The only thing we know is that she can sense the energy of others, sense people's emotions, and read minds]

"Yeah" Moka said

"What might be troubling you?" Tamashi asked

"Something happened earlier and I want to fix it" Moka replied

"Then do so" Tamashi said before continuing "It's better to let it out of your chest, than to hold it in"

"You're right" Moka said in agreement before continuing "I should go apologize"

"That seems like a good idea" Tamashi said as Moka walks out the door

 _ **Later on**_

"I'm sorry about this Kitsune" the bluenette said

"No sweat" Kitsune said before continuing "Wait...How the hell do you know my name?"

"We're in the same class silly" the bluenette replied

"Wait, we are?" Kitsune asked

"Mhm" the bluenette replied with a nod

"I don't think I ever payed attention to any of my classmates" Kitsune said mentally

"Its a shame they didn't introduce me in the first episode" the bluenette said

"What're you talking about?" Kitsune asked before continuing "And first episode of what?"

Instead of replying, the bluenette laughs it off

"I am so confused" Kitsune said mentally

Just then, the bluenette falls onto Kitsune

"Hey, pull yourself together" Kitsune said

"I apologize, I've been sickly ever since I was born" the bluenette said before continuing "Every now and then, my breasts seize up"

"Excuse me?" Kitsune asked

"Yeah, it feels like they're being squeezed" the bluenette said as she rubs her chest on Kitsune's

"Okay, this is getting weirder by the second" Kitsune said

"It feels as if they're about to burst wide open" the bluenette said before continuing "They get so swollen and tight"

"Why is she doing this?" Kitsune asked himself

"I don't know why they get so big" the bluenette said

"Listen...By the looks of it, you seems fine and healthy" Kitsune said before continuing "If you don't mind, I'm going to class"

Kitsune begins to walk off, but the bluenette grabs his hand before he can go any further

"Hold on" the bluenette said

"What is it?" Kitsune asked

"Look at my eyes right quick" the bluenette replied

"Umm...Okay then" Kitsune said as he and the bluenette make eye contact

"I'm Kurumu Kurono" the bluenette said before continuing "I hope we can be great acquaintances in the future"

"Same here" Kitsune said

"Guess I'll see you around" Kitsune said as he walks off with a wave

"What the hell?" Kurumu asked in an annoyed tone before continuing "How was he not affected?"

 _ **Later, in class**_

"This is so boring" Kitsune said mentally

"Shouldn't you be paying attention?" Tamashi asked quietly

"I'm trying to" Kitsune replied quietly

"As you can see class-" Ms. Nekonome was then cutoff by the school bell

"Woohoo" Kitsune cheered mentally

"Looks like that's all we have for today" Ms. Nekonome said as she walks before continuing "Meow-Meow-Meow"

"Thank god" Kitsune said before continuing "I'm starving"

"So am I" Tamashi said before continuing "I hear that they're serving good food today"

"I can't wait" Moka said

"Well lets get a move on" Kitsune said as he walks off

 _ **Outside the classroom**_

"Crap" Kitsune said

"What is it?" Moka asked

"I forgot my bag" Kitsune replied before continuing "I'll go get it, don't leave without me"

"Okay I guess" Moka said

"So are the rumors true? are you really a vampire?" Kurumu asked as she sat on the banister

"What?" Moka asked

"That's what others are saying...Moka Akashiya" Kurumu said as she drops down

"Did you just see that?" Student #1 asked

"Yeah, they were totally white" Student #2 replied

"That was sweet and all, but what about those bouncing boobs?" Student #3 said

"She's really short, but those tits are amazing" Student #1 said

"Talk about _Milky Way_ " The three said in unison

"What is your purpose here?" Tamashi asked

"Its simple really" Kurumu replied before continuing "I came to make a declaration of war against you...Moka Akashiya"

"Declaration of war?" Moka asked in a confused tone

"The problem is this...You're in the way" Kurumu said before continuing "I got big plans, and you're screwing them up"

"Plans?" Moka asked

"What on earth do you mean by that?" Tamashi asked in a concerned tone

"I'm gonna turn all the boys into my personal love slaves" Kurumu replied

"That's awful" Tamashi said mentally before continuing "For what horrific reason would she do such a thing?"

"It's the perfect plan, drawn up by yours truly...Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu said tauntingly

"Isn't it against the rules to reveal your monster identity?" Moka asked

"That's your concern?" Tamashi asked mentally with a sweat drop on her head before speaking "Why do you want to turn all the boys into slaves?"

"Because of Moka" Kurumu replied

"What on earth could she have done to cause this?" Tamashi asked

"The stupid boys in this school fell head over heels for her instead of me" Kurumu replied

"That's not the issue" Moka said before continuing "The school rules are important to follow"

"She can't be serious" Tamashi said silently before continuing "Does the evil plan not matter to you?"

"Just because you're cute or whatever, doesn't mean you have to act so full of yourself" Kurumu said before continuing "I'm not letting this go...When it comes down to charm and seducing, I shouldn't be losing to anyone"

"This is idiotic" Tamashi said with a sigh before continuing "One's talking about slaves, and the other is talking about school rules"

"This is my plan to beat you once and for all" Kurumu said before continuing "I'll take Kitsune Naragari from you, leaving you alone with nobody to love"

"That's stupid, Kitsune has nothing to do with this" Moka said

"Until I keep him for myself" Kurumu said

"You can't do that" Moka said

"With my succubus charm, I can do anything I want with the boys" Kurumu said

 ** _On the first floor_**

"Sorry Kurumu, I don't think you'll be having your way with me" Kitsune said before continuing "If you think I'll be one of your little love slaves, then you have another thing coming"

 _ **At the main floor**_

"I'll be saying you later" Kurumu said before continuing "See ya"

Before Kurumu walks off, Kitsune shows up

"Hey guys" Kitsune said with a wave before continuing "You guys ready to go eat?"

"Hey Kitsune" Kurumu said as she runs up to Kitsune and hugs him

"Uh hello?" Kitsune said in a confused tone before continuing "Sorry, but if you don't mind I wanna hang with my friends"

" **Charm** " Kurumu said quietly

Kurumu looks at Kitsune and attempts to charm him once more

"There she goes again" Kitsune said mentally

"I'm sure this'll work on him" Kurumu said mentally

"Sorry guys...I have...Other plans" Kitsune said weirdly before continuing "Maybe...Next time..."

"Snap out of it" Moka said before continuing "She's got you in some kind of trance"

"I don't think I'm in a trance" Kitsune said

"That's because your mind doesn't take notice when things like this happens" Tamashi exclaimed

"There's something I noticed about Kitsune" Kurumu said before continuing "Kitsune smells good...Wouldn't you agree?...He almost smells like a human"

"No way" Tamashi said before continuing "Does she know that he's a human?"

[Kitsune Narrating: Tamashi also knows that I'm a Human. Apparently, she read my mind a some point and found out. She didn't freak out as much as I thought she would.]

"How does his blood taste?" Kurumu asked with a smirk before continuing "I bet it taste good...That's probably the only reason as to why you keep him around...You're just using him as breakfast or something"

"That's not correct" Moka said before continuing "I'm not using him for my own selfish needs"

"Is that why you wanted to become friends?" Kitsune asked

"No way" Moka replied before continuing "I wanted to become friends with you...I'd never use you for my own purposes"

"Sorry to butt in, but we have things to do" Kurumu said before continuing "We'll see you later"

At that point, Kitsune and Kurumu walk off

"I feel like an asshole" kitsune said mentally

"As expected from someone with Vlad's blood" whispered a black haired boy

[Intermission plays]

"Rosario Vampire" Kitsune said in a light tone

*Shows Kitsune with crimson eyes and silver hair*

"Rosario Vampire" Kitsune said in a dark tone

[Intermission ends]

 _ **At the Nurses Office**_

"Alright!" Kurumu cheered before continuing "I did it!"

"She's the worst" Kitsune said mentally before continuing "Better find a way to apologize to Moka after this"

"I probably made Moka cry her eyes out" Kurumu said as she cheered

"I need to find a way to put a stop to her plans" Kitsune said mentally

"That scared-rabbit look on Moka's face was awesome" Kurumu said happily

Soon Kitsune gets up out of his seat

"What's up?" Kurumu asked

"I'm just gonna go" Kitsune said before continuing "You seem to be enjoying the moment right now"

"No wait!" Kurumu said as she grabs onto Kitsune

"What is it?" Kitsune asked

"You're feeling down in the dumps aren't you?" Kurumu asked before continuing "It's alright, I'm here for you"

"Please...Get off of me" Kitsune said

 _ **Outside the academy**_

"This isn't right" Moka said sadly before continuing "He doesn't know what he's saying"

"It's all because of that horrible mind control" Tamashi said

"We can't let this happen" Moka said before continuing "We need to put a stop to her and free Kitsune"

" **Well go out there, and fight that wench for Kitsune's freedom** " Inner Moka suggested inside the Rosary before continuing " **Kitsune fell victim to the succubus's charm** "

"What's going on...A voice coming from the Rosary" Moka said in confusion

" **I am another you...I'm using the Rosary as a medium to talk to you within your mind** " Inner Moka explained mentally

"Another me?" Moka asked

" **That's right"** Inner Moka replied before continuing " **But that's not the issue as of right now** "

"We need to do with the succubus" Tamashi said

" **Correct...** **The succubus is a monster that seduces men** " Inner Moka said mentally before continuing " **A male who receives a kiss from is doomed to be her slave for ever** "

"That's horrible" Moka said

" **Indeed** " Inner Moka said mentally before continuing " **You have to hurry, we can't let Kitsune be a slave under that hussy's control** "

"Let's go or it'll be too late" Tamashi said

"Right" Moka said with a nod

 _ **At the Nurse's office**_

"Don't leave me all alone here" Kurumu whined

"The nurse is here" Kitsune said before continuing "She'll take good care of you"

"But it'll be better if you're here with me" Kurumu said

"I got things to do" Kitsune said before continuing "I should take my leave"

"Fine" Kurumu said

"I'll catch you later then" Kitsune said

"Before you leave...Enjoy this" Kurumu cooed

Kurumu goes in for a kiss, but Kitsune stops her midway

"Sorry, but I can't let this progress any further" Kitsune said

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Kurumu asked in confusion

"I'm not under you hypnosis or whatever you call it" Kitsune confessed

"What?" Kurumu asked in an alarmed tone

"Somehow I managed to dodge the hypnosis" Kitsune said before continuing "But that doesn't matter right now, what you're planning to do is wrong...No one should suffer under your charm"

"You bastard" Kurumu said angrily before continuing "You'll pay for trying to interfere with my plan"

Batwings soon emerge from Kurumu's back, while her nails grow sharp

"That's not good" Kitsune said

"Maybe you should run whee" the bat suggested

"Yeah" Kitsune said in agreement

Kitsune makes his way to the door, but Kurumu grabs him and throws him to the wall

 **THUD!**

"I'll kill you right here and now" Kurumu said with a scowl

"Sorry, But I have other plans" Kitsune said

Kitsune grabs a glass of water, and throws the water a Kurumu's face

"GAH!" Kurumu shouts as she begins to wipe his face

"See ya" Kitsune said as he quickly runs out the door

"You're so dead" Kurumu said with complete anger

 _ **In the hallway**_

"All I gotta do is find Moka, and see how we can handle this little situation" Kitsune said mentally as he ran through the hallway

Kitsune looks forward to see Moka and Tamashi running while talking

"Bingo" Kitsune said as he runs forward

"Kitsune, I need to talk to you" Moka said

"It's really important" Tamashi said

"You two, come with me" Kitsune said as he quickly grabs the two

"Kitsune, what's going on?" Moka asked in a worried tone

"Well...I maybe...Sorta...Accidently...One hundred percent angered Kurumu" Kitsune replied before continuing "She might kill me, and possibly you guys if she comes in contact with you"

"Wait, you angered her?" Tamashi asked

"YOU'RE DEAD NARAGARI!" Kurumu shouts

"Yeah..." Kitsune said sadly as he looks down

"What do you suppose we do?" Moka asked

"I suggest we find a safe place to hide" Kitsune asked

"Where could the security possible be at a time like this?" Tamashi said

"I dunno, but they're not getting my vote for staff of the year" Kitsune said

 _ **Outside the school**_

"This isn't the smartest idea, but I suggest we go through the forest" Kitsune said

"She'll take us apart one by one" Tamashi said before continuing "We can't have death on the school's hand"

"Its the only choice we have" Kitsune said before continuing "Unless...*looks at Moka's Rosary*"

Kitsune walks up to Moka, and tries to take the Rosary off

"Shit, it ain't budging" Kitsune said as he tries to take the Rosary off

"Looks like we'll have to run" Tamashi said

"Unfortunately so" Kitsune said

"I found you" Kurumu said with an evil smirk

"Time to go" Kitsune said as he runs off

"Ha-Ha-Ha" Kurumu laughs before continuing "You three can't escape from me"

Kurumu ascends from the ground, and dashes off in search of the three

 _ **In the woods**_

"*Huff-Huff* I was not prepared for this" Kitsune said trying to catch his breath

"What do we do?" Moka asked

"I dunno" Kitsune replied before continuing "You're Rosary is stopping your other self from emerging"

"She's coming" Tamashi said

"Okay, everyone spread out and hide" Kitsune ordered before continuing "When the coast is clear, we take off as fast as possible"

"Yes" Moka and Tamashi said with a nod

Footsteps were heard, and the three go to find a place to hide

"Come out-Come out, wherever you are" Kurumu said before continuing "Once I find you, you're dead"

"Now's our chance" Kitsune said silently

"If you don't come out, I'll just have to force you" Kurumu said as he nails grow sharper

"Now" Kitsune said silently

Kitsune looks at the two, and gives the thumbs up

"Time to get the hell out" Kitsune said to himself

 **SNAP!**

"Huh?" Kurumu said as she turns her head to see Kitsune

"Shit, I stepped on a twig" Kitsune said before continuing "Dammit twig"

"There you are" Kurumu said with a smirk

Kurumu dashes at Kitsune, but Moka grabs her leg

"What the hell?" Kurumu asked

"I won't let you hurt my friend" Moka exclaimed as she throws Kurumu to a tree

 **THUD!**

"Woah, that was awesome" Kitsune said

Kurumu picks herself up and brushes the dirt off

"A friend?" Kurumu asked before continuing "What do you know about being a friend?...You're just using him for his blood, like the selfish vampire you are"

"That's not true!" Moka shouts before continuing "He's a great friend of mine, I would never doing anything to spite him"

"Stop lying you dumb bimbo!" Kurumu shouts before continuing "You're just saying that to sound nice...It doesn't matter anyway, you'll die by my hands and the school will be mine!"

Kurumu dashes at the three once more, and goes in for a claw slash

"Why isn't it coming off?" Kitsune asked as he tries to get the Rosary off once more

"Kurumu's gonna kill us if we just stand around" Moka said

"I know that, but the Rosary ain't coming off" Kitsune said before continuing "C'mon other half, we could really use your help right about now"

"Say your goodbyes!" Kurumu shouts

"I won't let anyone suffer from this bitch" Kitsune said

Kitsune gives one more pull, and the Rosary finally breaks off

"You did it" Moka said

"Thank god" Kitsune said with a sigh of relief

Soon a bright pink light emerges from Moka, which blinds the Kitsune, Kurumu, and Tamashi

[Narrator: The Holy Rosary has the power to seal off a Vampire's energy. Moka puts the Rosary on her own body to seal off her monstrous vampire form. When the Rosary comes off of Moka's chest, her inner vampire form awakens]

"What is this!?" Kurumu asked in a shocked tone before continuing "Why is her pink hair turning silver!?"

"Why is Moka changing?" Tamashi asked before continuing "What's going on Kitsune?"

"Moka changes when he Rosary is taken off" Kitsune replied before continuing "When that happens, she becomes a totally different person"

"I see" Tamashi said before continuing "That would explain her sudden change of power"

 _ **At the roof of the school**_

"I wonder how he's doing" the black haired boy said

The brunette snaps his fingers, and crystal ball appears

"That succubus seems to want Kitsune dead" the black haired said

The brunette looks to see Moka transforming while Kurumu and Tamashi are in shock

"And what may this be?" the brunette asked before continuing "Judging by the power yokai, this'll be interesting"

 _ **Back in the woods**_

"She completely transformed" Kurumu said in shock before continuing "She's a totally different person now"

"Good, now this thing can blow over" Kitsune said

" **It's over for you succubus** " Inner Moka said

"No, its not over yet!" Kurumu exclaimed

Kurumu charges at Moka and goes in for a claw slash, but Moka easily dodges

"I can't lose here" Kurumu said before continuing "Me and my race need a special man to keep our race alive, so we must carefully pick a person we feel worthy of having"

" **Is that so?** " Moka asked

"Yes" Kurumu replied before continuing "Unfortunately, you got in the way of my plan, so you need to be taken out once and for all"

" **You take me out** **?** " Moka asked tauntingly before continuing " **Don't make me laugh, you're nothing more than a weakling** "

"We'll see about that!" Kurumu shouts

" **Yes, we shall** " Moka said as she grabs Kurumu's tail before continuing " **Know your place!** "

Moka then spins Kurumu around and throws her into a tree

 **THUD!**

"That had to hurt" Kitsune said

"Okay, I'll stop...I promise" Kurumu said weakly

Soon Inner Moka walks up to Kurumu

" **Something tells me that you won't live up to that promise...So to make sure of that, I'm going to rip off your wings and your tail** " Inner Moka said as malicious aura surrounds her

"No...Please don't" Kurumu pleaded

"This doesn't look good" Tamashi said

"Not one bit" Kitsune said as he gets up

Kitsune walks over to Moka and puts his hand on her shoulder

"Okay, I think that's enough for today" Kitsune said before continuing "Let's not do anything we might regret"

" **Are you serious?** " Inner Moka asked before continuing " **That wench hypnotized** **you, and tried to make you her slave forever** "

"Well...I kinda faked the hypnosis" Kitsune said as he rubbed the back of his neck

" **That's impossible** , **I highly doubt that you of all people would be able to avoid it** " Inner Moka said

"Harsh, but its true...I don't know how, but I did it" Kitsune said before continuing "Anyway, that's besides the point, don't you think you're being a little to harsh"

" **She needs to pay for her actions** " Inner Moka said

"And I think throwing her into the tree was good enough" Kitsune said

" ***Scoffs* Fine, I was getting bored anyway** " Inner Moka said with her arms folded

"There we go" Kitsune said before continuing "You can be kind every once and a while"

Kitsune walks up to Inner Moka and hands her the Rosary

"I believe this belongs to you" Kitsune said as Inner Moka takes the Rosary

" **Don't misunderstand Naragari** " Inner Moka said before continuing " **I just did this for your blood...I can't have my blood bank dying on me** "

"Wait, isn't that cannibalism or something?" Kitsune asked

" **That's for me to know, and you to find out** " Inner Moka replied with a smirk

"That still doesn't answer my question" Kitsune said

" **Remember to take care of my other half vampire boy** " Inner Moka said before putting on her Rosary

Moka's silver hair turns back to bubblegum pink, and she soon passes out in Kitsune's arms

"What a day" Tamashi said

"I'll say" Kitsune said before continuing "I'm just glad this who slave thing is over"

 _ **At the rooftop**_

"This has been rather interesting" the brunette said

Just then giant flame appears, in which a butler emerges from it

"Lord Genji, you'll be happy to know that we got the flyer" the butler said

"Perfect" the brunette said with an evil smirk

"Shall we go back to the castle?" the butler asked

"Yes, I need to tell mother and father the news" Genji said

"My shoulder sir" the butler said

"Very well" Genji said

Genji touches the butler's shoulder, and the two disappear using Pyroportation [Teleporting via fire]

 _ **The next day**_

"And that's what happened" Kitsune said

"You're really kind for doing such a thing" Moka said

"What ever helps me sleep at night" Kitsune said

"I'm just glad we won't have to deal with love slaves running amok" Tamashi said

"I hear ya" Kitsune said

"Good morning" Kurumu said in a happy tone

"Uh...Hello?" Kitsune said in confusion followed by a weak wave

"You're acting chipper around us...Why?" Tamashi asked

"I wanted to make amends with you guys" Kurumu said

"Umm...Sure" Kitsune said

"Sounds nice" Tamashi said

"I'm willing to let the past go" Kitsune said before continuing "Just don't pull anything, and we're good"

"You have my word" Kurumu said

"Good" Kitsune said before continuing "Now let's go or we'll be late for class"

 **Up in the trees**

"Now with that out the way, I can begin what I came here for" Genji said with an chuckle before leaving using his Pyroportation

[Preview]

"Does anyone know who this dude is?" Kitsune asked before continuing "Why's he following me?"

"I don't know, but you better watch your back" Tamashi said

"He looks like trouble" Moka said

"He has a high Yokai" Tamashi said

"Great...Just what I needed" Kitsune said

"Just try and talk with him" Tamashi said

"That'll probably work" Moka said

"Next time: Vampire and a Demon" Kitsune said before continuing "Don't miss it!"

[End]


End file.
